Forgotten Demons
by Yabun raion
Summary: When the Uchiha family moves into their new home, the youngest member Sasuke, is surprised to find a boy is already living there. With Itachi acting strange, it's up to Sasuke and his new friend to solve more than one mystery before it's too late.
1. Prolouge

The night air was cool and fresh, the light drizzle seeming to have washed everything, leaving the world to smell clean and new. A young blond boy sat in the middle of a large empty room on a plain floor, staring out the open window, not seeming to notice nor care about the small amount of water coming in and forming a puddle on the dark polished wood of the floor. He watched transfixed as the rain continued to lessen, too caught in his memories to truly notice. After a few moments, the light drizzle turned to a sprinkle, before stopping all together, leaving a fine mist to cover the ground. As the rain cloud dispersed, a patch of deep night sky was revealed, and a lone bright star sparkled in the velvety mass. The boy's bright blue eyes locked on the star, and a barley audible request past his lips.

"…Please. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Sitting up quickly in his bed, Sasuke Uchia eyes darted to his window, locking onto the only star visible in the overcast sky. How his eyes had spotted it was a mystery, almost like he knew _exactly _where it was... Sasuke could barley remember the dream that had awoken him; all he could recall was a pair of bright blue eyes, and a whispered prayer. Shaking his head, he laid back down, telling himself it was just his imagination. Looking out the window, his eyes once again sought out the star, but all that could be seen in the sky now were the dark grey clouds, promising a rather dreary morning. Closing his eyes, Sasuke drifted back to sleep, only to dream once more of lonely empty blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I really don't want to bore anyone with a tedious note here so I'll just let you get to the fic. Thanks for reading.

Warning: Possible violence, swearing and Yaoi. I don't know when but Yaoi is all I write so if that bugs you here is your warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other commercial product that may be mentioned in this fic.

**Chapter Two**

Sasuke once again found himself staring out a window at stormy clouds, only this time it was through the window of his family's limousine. Sighing, Sasuke turned back to the book he had brought to keep him amused during the move to their new house. It had been decided the last one was _far _to small, even though it had over twenty bedrooms and there were only four of them living there, his parents and his older brother Itachi, and himself. Glancing over at his sibling, Sasuke noticed the line creasing his brothers brow, the only sign Itachi let through his mask that he was less than pleased about the move. 'Not that we're were moving all that far away,' Sasuke mused, turning back to his book. They were just going into the next town over. Although the new house _was _set pretty far back in the woods, not to mention it sat atop a cliff… Sasuke started slightly when his cell phone went off, brining him out of his thoughts. Reaching into the leather messenger bag at his feet, Sasuke pulled out his phone, flipping it open as he brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke dear!" It was his mother.

"Hello Mother; how are you and father doing?" Sasuke caught Itachi tilting his head to listen out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh were both wonderful! I can't wait for the two of you to arrive." Sasuke smiled slightly; his mother could be so excitable sometimes.

"We should be arriving shortly."

"Wonderful! I know you'll just love it here darling," his mother gushed. "And how is Itachi doing?"

"… He's fine mother." Sasuke watched as his brother scowled at the passing scenery, apparently guessing who mother had just asked about.

"Well, I just called to check on you, and see how my boys were!" Sasuke had to smile at that; his mother was always worried about them. Even though he was fifteen and Itachi was nineteen, that didn't stop his mother from thinking of them as, "her boys."

"Don't worry mother, we should be there in a few minutes. We're turning onto the road right now," Sasuke assured her as the limo turned off the main road.

"All right dear, then I'll see you when you get here." Sasuke could hear the smile in his mothers voice.

"See you then." Flipping the phone shut, Sasuke slipped it back into the bag reclining back into his seat and picking up his book once more.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

Naruto peered out the window at the strange people that had appeared at the mansion. One was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and bright eyes, the second being a tall, handsome man with eyes as black as coal. Currently the man was talking on a mobile phone and the women appeared to be waiting for something. Suddenly the women started bouncing on the balls of her feet, eyes locked on something down the road. Curious, Naruto scanned the area to see what had caught the women's attention, and spotted a sleek black limo pulling up the driveway. Naruto watched as it pulled to a stop in front of the mansion and a boy, (around his age by the looks of it) stepped out. Out of the corner of his vision Naruto noticed someone else getting out on the other side of the car, but his eyes were locked on the boy at the moment. He had raven black hair, and deep, black eyes, with a pale, creamy complexion. Naruto watched as the beautiful women ran up to greet the boy, hugging him, and then turned to greet the limousine's other occupant, the one he'd seen before. He was another boy, a good few years older it appeared, and after the boys greeted the women, they all headed towards the man who was just hanging up his phone. Naruto found himself staring at the older boy now, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end at the sight of him. Suddenly, red tinted eyes locked with shocked blue, and Naruto ducked out of sight, his heart pounding in his chest. Something in the back of his mind screamed at him to run as fast as he could and never look back.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

Sasuke let out a silent sigh as the Limo pulled to a stop, grabbing his bag as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Sasuke!" his mother called, running to greet her sons. Throwing her arms around him, she hugged Sasuke close.

"Hello Mother." He gave her a warm smile. Returning the smile she turned to her older son.

"Itachi, dear." Her smile faltered slightly at his cold stare.

"Mother." He nodded his head slightly. Looking back at Sasuke their mother gave a wane smile, the hurt at her son's tone evident in her eyes.

"Well, your father's waiting." Turning, she headed back towards the large house.

The two brothers followed close behind. Feeling eyes on him, Itachi's cold gaze shot to a window on the top floor of the house, only to catch a flash of blue and gold. Sasuke, noticing his brother's movements, followed Itachi's gaze, but as he scanned the windows, he saw nothing of interest. He turned back to his brother questioningly, but Itachi, seeing his brother's look, shot a glare at him cold enough to freeze running water before turning and following their parents into the house. Shivering, Sasuke followed.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

Once inside, Sasuke let his gaze sweep across the main entrance way. The floors were a pure white marble that was polished so well, it might've been a mirror, while the walls were what appeared to be naturally white wood with intricately carved borders. 'Not all that different from the last house…' he noted.

"I do hope you both like it here!" his mother gushed, listing all the things that made this house so much _better _then the last one. Sasuke fought back a smile at his mother's antics. She was just so excitable sometimes.

"It's lovely Mother," he reassured her. "I'm sure it will be wonderful living here." She smiled brightly.

"Why don't you boys go and pick out your bedrooms?" she suggested. "There are plenty to choose from, so take you're time!" Nodding, Sasuke and Itachi made their way up the large staircase opposite the front door.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

Naruto breathed deeply, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Those eyes… Naruto shivered. Those eyes were barley human! Naruto slowly rose from his spot, crouched below the window, to pear outside. No one was there anymore, most likely inside the mansion. A part of him was telling him to hide until the danger passed, but as the boy with the horrible eyes was gone, he began to feel more curious than afraid. Who _were _these new people? Naruto, being Naruto, decided to investigate, and thus steeled his nerves and made his way out of the room and down the hall. Moving silently, he made his way down the stairs leading to the second floor. Crouching near the bottom, he inched his way to the banister that looked down on the entrance way, where he could hear voices. But before he could get a good look, he heard two sets of foot steps moving for the stairs. Mentally cursing, he turned right back around, and darted back up to the third floor. Once safely ducked around the corner, he listened as who ever was coming made there way to the second story and down the hall.

Working up his courage, Naruto peered around the corner and spotted the younger of the two boys from before walking down the hall. Naruto watched as the boy made his way from room to room, inspected them with an air of indifference. As the boy came closer to the stairs, he casually looked up, causing Naruto to jerk his head back and sprint the rest of the way down the hall.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

Sasuke and Itachi moved up the stairs, and upon reaching the top they separated, Itachi moving to the right while Sasuke headed for the left, towards the stairs that Naruto had just fled. Sasuke lazily made his way from room to room, looking to see if any caught his interest. Glancing up the stairs, he spotted a flash of gold and he could have _sworn _he heard footsteps. Not wanting to draw his brother's attention, Sasuke made his way to the third floor as quickly and casually as he could.

When Sasuke reached the top floor he immediately turned to the right, just in time to catch a flash of orange, this time dashing into a room at the end of the hall. His curiosity mounting, Sasuke headed for the door. Cautiously entering, Sasuke silently shut the door behind him, cutting off whoever or whatever he was followings escape, as well as his own. The room, (a bedroom if the bed and wardrobe were _any _indication,) was rather spacious with large windows going from wall to wall taking up most of the wall space opposite the door. To the Left Sasuke spotted a bathroom and to the right what he assumed was a closet. Moving further into the room, Sasuke scanned everything from top to bottom, looking for any sign of an intruder. First, he checked the bathroom; white marble sink, tub, and toilet, but no gold or orange to be seen. Moving to the closet, he saw it had a rather spacious walk in, but once again, nothing. After checking the wardrobe only to find it too bare, the only place left to look was under the bed. It was a large, old-fashioned bed, and quite far off the ground. A small adult or child could easily slip under it, and it was placed in the upper left hand corner of the room, meaning if someone was under there, they would be trapped. Getting down on his hands an knees, Sasuke carefully peered under the bed and found…nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sitting up, Sasuke shook his head. This made no sense. He _knew _he'd seen something!

"Sasuke!" He could hear his mother's muffled call from down the hall. Standing up, he made his way to the door, giving the room one last look around as he opened the door.

"I'm over here mother," he called, getting the woman's attention. She appeared at the top of the stairs a moment later.

"Have you found a room you like dear?" She asked. Sasuke looked back into the room he had just searched, and considered the size and location of it in the house.

"Yes, I'd like this room."

**TBC**

AN:

Meg: Hope you liked the first chapter if you have any problems take it up with my muse points at Gaara

Gaara: glares

Me: isn't he sweet. Anyway I have the second chapter going through editing now so that should be up soon. All suggestions and criticism is welcome if you noticed anything that is wrong (grammar, plot ect,) feel free to piont it out you won't hurt my feelings. As for flames go right ahead but give a good reason besides "You suck at life." I mean seriously be creative people.

Gaara:…Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

An: Hey everybody! first I'd like to thank those that reviewed

**Jade Queen of the damned, full metal 22, ichie-chan **

And to **Nadramon**-Thank you so much! I really apprecate what you said. It made me feel better than if I had gotten more reviews! You had me smiling for the rest of the night! and to answer your questions, I'm not sure wether or not Itachi will kill their parents it's up to him, as for the Naru/Sasu...well I'm not sure, the fic started that way but then I just kept changing my mind, so I guess we'll both have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other comercial product that may be mentioned in this fic.

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke plopped down onto his bed, burying his face into his favorite dark blue pillow. The movers had come and moved his furniture from the old room and brought it into his new one. His bed had been put where the other had stood, except pulled a few feet from the window, and his corner desk set opposite so that one section faced out the window, with the matching book shelf occupying the opposite corner. His clothes had all been put away neatly in the closet with it's built in dresser and shelves, and his desk had been organized. The bathroom being stalked with his preferred toiletries had been the last thing to do. Sasuke hadn't been able to sleep until everything was in order, and now that it was finally done, he could rest. Kicking off his shoes, he didn't even bother to crawl under the covers, too tired to care. Rolling onto his back, he let sleep claim him.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Sasuke wasn't sure what had woken him… not that he showed any outward signs of being awake. Cracking an eye open, Sasuke scanned the room for any possible disturbance. Nothing stood out at first, but then it hit him. The closet! He knew for a _fact _that the door had been shut when he'd gone to sleep, but now it was open. It was no more than a few of inch's wide, but it open just the same. Sasuke concentrated on the darkness, waiting for his night vision to kick in. It didn't take long before he was able to make out the shape off…something, but _what_ it wasexactly, he wasn't sure. At that exact moment however, the clouds hiding the moon parted, and light spilled into the room. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from sitting up in shock as his eyes locked with startled blue. In the back of his mind, Sasuke registered a gasp coming from the closet as the eyes vanished. Completely forgetting how tired he was, Sasuke leapt to his feet, darting across the room and yanking the closet door open. Flicking on the light, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes; there, in his closet, was _nothing_. Sure, his clothes and other stuff was there, but other than that, **no one**. Sasuke immediately started to shove his neatly hung clothes aside and started to go through his draws, practically tearing the place apart in desperation.

"I **_know _**I saw something!" he muttered to himself. Finally though, he stopped his rampage, letting the shirt in his hand fall to the floor with the rest of his things. 'This doesn't make any sense,' he thought to himself. _Someone _was in here. 'Those eyes,' he told himself, 'were definitely human.' And, he admitted to himself, familiar, as if he'd seen them many times before. Shaking his head, the thoughts left as quickly as they'd arrived. Sasuke stepped out of the closet and shut the door. Moving back to his bed, he stripped down to his boxers and, ignoring his inner neat freak slid between the nice cool sheets. Pushing all thought of mysteries blue eyes to the back of his mind, Sasuke once again fell into a deep sleep.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Naruto sat on the roof of the mansion, looking out over the landscape as the lights from the town continued to glow. He'd almost been spotted three times today; he'd have to be _far _more careful if he didn't want to get caught. Avoiding the two boys altogether was the best bet… Well the older one anyway. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he was drawn to the younger somehow. Even though he _did _radiate a sort of, "Don't mess with me or I'll make you wish you'd never been born," vibe, but under that, he could sense a goodness in the teen.

"Maybe we could be friends," Naruto whispered hopefully. Standing, the blonde made his way to the trap door leading back down to his hiding place. "Maybe getting spotted wouldn't be so bad…' he mused to himself.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Sasuke awoke early as he always did, but experienced a moment or two of confusion. Looking around, it took him a second to remember he was in his new room. Looking out the window he could see it was still dark out, but since his room was facing the west it would be a little while before his room received any light. Dragging himself from his bed, Sasuke made his way to his closet, cursing when he saw the mess and remembered the events of the night before. Grumbling about his eyes playing tricks on him, he set to work straitening out his closet. By the time he was finished, the sky outside was lighter as well as showing through a bright, happy blue.

"Finally! No more rain." Sasuke picked out his clothes for the day and headed to his bathroom to shower and get dressed.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Naruto peered out of the now neatened closet. Hearing the faint sounds of the water, he bravely slipped all the way into the room. Looking around curiously, he moved first to the book shelf. After he scanned the titles of the books that were on eye level, (not recognizing any of the titles,) he made his way to desk that had a high tech looking flat screen computer. Ruffling through a few of the drawers, Naruto once again found nothing of interest. Pausing to make sure the shower was still running, Naruto moved to the bed. It was a large, soft looking queen sized bed with dark blue blankets and black and blue pillows; but other than that nothing special.

"This guy's not very interesting," Naruto mused out loud, but just then he heard the shower cut off. Freezing in place for a moment, he listened to the sound of rustling cloth and the sound of bare feet on tile. Silently, Naruto made his way back to the closet, closing the door just as the bathroom opened.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Feeling refreshed, Sasuke made his way to the closet to get a pair of shoes. Glad he could just wear Jeans and a t-shirt today, although still slightly paranoid, Sasuke scanned the closet once before grabbing his sneakers and socks. Slipping them on, and shaking his head at his own foolishness, he made his way out of the room and down stairs in search of breakfast.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Good morning Father, Mother," Sasuke greeted upon entering the informal dining room, where his parents sat at opposite ends of the table.

"Good morning dear!" his mother greeted back cheerfully.

"Good morning Sasuke," his father acknowledged, before turning back to the morning paper. Itachi had yet to appear, but that wasn't too strange; the older teen had taken to skipping breakfast recently.

"Did you sleep well in your new room?" his mother asked.

"Yes, it was fine." Figuring it would be a bad idea to mention the "monster" in his closet, Sasuke decided to leave that part out.

"Wonderful!" She smiled at her son before turning back to her usual breakfast of fruit and yogurt. Sasuke turned to his own breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. Once finished, he asked be excused and headed back up to his room.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Naruto waited for about ten minutes after hearing the door shut, before he cautiously made his way back into the bedroom, leaving the closet door open for easy access. Wandering back over to the bookcase, he pulled down a rather thick book about business, and after flipping through it for moment he decided:

"This guy is boring."

Naruto noticed all the books were in alphabetical order, and feeling a bit mischievous, he started pulling down and rearranging all the books on the shelf. Snickering to himself, Naruto headed for the bathroom to poke about, but again found nothing too interesting. "This guy likes blue…" Naruto noted, picking up a blue face cloth neatly folded on the counter. Deciding to be a brat, he once again moved things out of their neat order. Next he moved towards the bath tub. Picking up the shampoo bottle, he took a sniff. Quirking a brow at the scent, he read the label: Herbal Essence Pink Grape Fruit? Naruto blinked. At the bottom of the bottle it said for "fine hair." Shaking his head, Naruto placed the bottle back down and made his way back into the bedroom. Making his way over to the desk, he plopped down into the comfy leather chair, picking up and examining a few of the things scattered around the desk, like the stapler, pencil sharpener, and pretty glass paper weight. Growing bored, he pushed away from the desk and started to spin the chair in circles. After a couple minutes of this, the blonde found himself extremely dizzy. Naruto landed on the plush white carpet with a thump, having fallen from the chair giggling. While laying spread across the floor, unfortunately Naruto failed to notice the door opening.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Making his way back to his room, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the eyes that had been staring at him from his closet. They hadn't felt threatening; heck, they'd even felt familiar! So he didn't see the need to tell anyone just yet… not that anyone would believe him anyway.

"It could have just been another dream," he mused, reaching the top of the second set of stairs. Turning left, he moved to the end of the hall. Pausing as he stood in front of the door leading to his room, he heard a light 'thump' and muffled giggling. As quietly as possible, Sasuke reached for the doorknob. Pausing only a moment, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful blonde boy sprawled on his bedroom floor laughing. Moving silently, he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"And who might you be?"

Naruto gasped rolling into a kneeling position, he stared at the boy he'd been watching the day before. A million thought were running rampant through the blondes head, Naruto had been alone for so long that he was desperate for any human contact unfortunately he had never been allowed to leave the mansion. And even thought he might seem friendly, Naruto had been told to never trust strangers no matter how nice they seemed

"When someone asks you a direct question, generally the polite thing to do, would be to answer." Sasuke's words snapped Naruto out of his inner ramblings. Darting his eyes around Naruto desperately searched for an exit, noticing this Sasuke slowly reached behind himself clicking the lock. The sound caught Naruto's attention and caused his entire body to go tense. 'he looks like a deer caught in the head-lights' Sasuke mused

Slowly getting to his feet Naruto's eyes continued to dart from Sasuke to the closet and back again, his instincts yelling at him to choose fight or flight. Noticing this Sasuke brought his hands in front of him in a gesture of peace, not making any sudden movements, he took a cautious step forward. Naruto jerked at the movement a large part of his brain screaming at him to stop being such a coward and to just face the other boy. Taking another step forward Sasuke watched the blondes every action, seeing the others movement Narutos body finally went into action.

**tbc**

**An:** Okay now I'm gonna need a little help with this next part so please pick one of the following.

a) Naruto stands his ground.

b) Naruto makes a break for it but gets stopped by Sasuke.

or

c) Naruto makes a break for it and gets away.

Oh and for those who do vote could you also choose yay or nay for Naru/Sasu and if nay other suggestions are welcome althoughe I do have a few ideas

please review! all flames and complaints go to Gaara!

Gaara:...


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke jerked back in surprise as the blonde boy suddenly ran straight towards him, bracing himself for some kind of attack he had no time to react as the blonde suddenly changed courses and headed straight for the closet. By the time Sasuke realized what was happening the closet door was already slammed shut. Rushing over he yanked the door open to reveal...nothing

Sasuke yanked on his hair roughly growling in frustration, Starting to pace Sasuke tried to make sense of everything that was going on…now…either there was a strange boy living somewhere in his house who liked to sneak into his room to do…god know what!…or…he was going crazy. Plopping down in his computer chair the weary Uchiha let out a sigh…there was no proof the boy had been here. Sasuke suddenly sat up straight.

"Maybe there is!" getting up Sasuke began to stalk around his room looking for anything out of place. The first thing he noticed what the stuff on his desk…it had all been moved around. Next was the bookshelf all the books he had so carefully put into alphabetical order had been rearranged, as had all the belongings in the bath room. All of this was evidence…but nothing concrete…if Sasuke was going crazy he could have moved all of this stuff and just forgotten it…that's when he spotted something glinting on the floor half under his desk. Going over Sasuke picked up a necklace, the shine had been light reflecting off of the necklaces crystal pendant.

Now Sasuke had proof…proof that he wasn't going crazy…now all he had to do…was figure out a way to catch the strange blonde boy

Narutos heart was racing a mile a minute as he stood on the other side of the closet wall, the hidden passage way was dark and cool, he could hear the boy on the other side of the wall growling in frustration. Breathing a quite sigh of relief the blonde made his way up the dark staircase towards the secret room above. Not bothering to give the dark room a second glance the he moves towards a ladder leading up to an open trap door leading out onto the roof of the large house.

Moving to the corner of the roof he sits on the low wall bordering the roof, tossing his legs over the rim, he shifts to drop down onto the ledge a couple of feet below. keeping his hand on the cool stone, Naruto moves slowly towards the drain pipe grabbing the pipe and sliding down to the ground. He Dashes across the back lawn to the safety of the trees. Once there he heads for the largest tree on the property.

"Your were in there a long time…I was starting to worry…" the rough voice from the shadows made Naruto smile.

"I'm fine" was the blonds reply.

"I still say we should run these people out of our home…"

"We can't do that! These are the first people to come here in a long time!"

The voice let out a snort

"your just interested in the boy…"

Setting himself down between the roots of the large tree Naruto made himself comfortable.

"why shouldn't I be interested? I've never gotten to spend any time with anyone my own age before."

"…and what if one of them is a demon? Remember how you were treated before when _he _lived here?"

Naruto shivered as dark memories filled his mind.

"I remember…but I know that I'm safe with you here."

There was a pleased rumbling purr from the same area that the vioce originated from.

"I will never allow anything to happen to you." these words made Naruto smile.

"I know father…which is why I'm not worried about these people…I mean not all humans are bad." Narutos hand went to his chest his fingers searching for the crystal that always hung around his neck.

"It's gone!" Naruto jumped up and started searching the ground for the lost necklace.

"what is wrong Naruto?"

"My necklace! I can't find it…It must have fallen off while I was in the house!" Naruto had to fight back tears at the though of his lost treasure.

"Now now calm down…all you have to do is wait until the boy is out of the house and go and get it."

Naruto calmed down at this.

"Your right…"

"Of course I am. Now you should get some rest."

Nodding Naruto moved to settle back into his spot among the tree roots, smiling as a long tail covered in reddish orange fur came out of the shadows to snake around the blond to keep him warm.

"I love you dad."

"…love you too son."

A few moments later Naruto fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sasuke sat at his desk the necklace in front of him, plans running through his mind. He knew that he would have to be smart in order to catch the blonde boy that disappeared with barely a trace. The necklace looked valuable and chances were it's owner would return, most likely at night. Sasuke had planned to stay up all night and he had his sleeping bag on the floor by the closet, he had also taken a screwdriver and pried the hinges out and removed the closet door.

Ping!

Sasuke looked up at his computer screen, shifting in his chair he saw that he had a new E-mail in his inbox. It was from his class mate Gaara, wanting to know how his summer was going.

At first Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond but figuring that letting someone in on the crazy things in his life might make him feel better. about ten minutes later Sasuke had typed out the whole story and the E-mail was sent.

"Gaara will probably think I'm crazy." Sasuke mused picturing the quite angry little red head in his mind

"Or maybe not…" checking the clock Sasuke realized that it was starting to get late, so he shut off his computer and moved to get ready for bed.

Soon Sasuke was settled comfortably in his sleeping bag on the floor of his closet, shifting around trying to get comfortable he never noticed his bedroom door opening.

"…Sasuke…what are you doing?"

Sasuke jumped and he twisted around to look up at his brother.

"Itachi! What are you doing in my room?"

"Mother insisted I come up and spend some quality time with you…"

"oh…"

"So…what are you doing?"

Sasuke tried to think of a good response

"I…felt like a change in scenery might help me sleep." and failed.

"I see…Sasuke…how about you come out of the closet."

"No."

Itachi raised his eyebrow at Sasukes firm refusal.

"Fine then little brother. If you want to remain in the closet that is your choice…but I wouldn't recommend letting mother and father see you like that…they might find cause to worry."

Turning Itachi made his way towards the door.

Itachi's words made Sasuke twitch with annoyance. He knew how Sasuke wanted to please their parents especially there father. He watched as his brother left. Deciding not to let it bother him. Sasuke settled back down into his sleeping bag, and with the crystal necklace tucked under his pillow he was prepared for a lengthy wait.

As soon as the moon came out Naruto made his way to the mansion and towards the drain pipe starting the four story climb to the roof. Once up he made his way to the ladder leading down into the secret room and then tiptoed his way down to the door leading to the closet. Once there Naruto took a deep breath before slowly pulling the latch pulling the wall p anel towards himself.

Stepping out into the closet Naruto froze when his foot landed on something soft and warm. The next thing Naruto knew there was a hand grabbing his leg and yanking him to the floor.

"Hey!" Naruto cried out in protest as he suddenly found himself pinned to the floor by the boy whose room Naruto had been sneaking into.

"Tell me who you are! What are you doing in here?" Sasuke demanded, being careful not to hurt the other boy but holding on firmly so as not to let him get away.

"let me go!" Naruto demanded struggling with all his mite.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me who you are!" Sasukes tone was firm.

" I am Uzamaki Naruto and I demand that you let me go!" with a sudden burst of energy Naruto shoved the taller boy off of him, as soon as he was free he scrambled to his feet he ran for the secret passage not bothering to close it behind him.

Sasuke cursed as he got up to follow the blond up the stairs making a mental note to examine the secret door more closely at the first possible moment.

Naruto led Sasuke through the secret passage and up to the roof where the Uchiha watched horrified as the other boy threw himself over the edge. Running forward and almost toppling over the side himself Sasuke caught himself in time to see Naruto sliding down the drain pipe and dashing away into the trees behind the house.

"Damn it!" Sasuke slammed his fist on the stone wall edging the huge flat roof.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke took stock of everything that had happened. He had caught the boy, spoken to him, although briefly, and most importantly, learned his name.

"Uzamaki Naruto…" turning Sasuke made his way back to the trap door. Too tired to explore Sasuke went straight to bed, grabbing the necklace on his way. In the morning, Sasuke decided, he would solve this mystery once and for all

In the morning, everything would become clear.

**TBC**

AN/

Me: Okay….well that took longer to get up than I would have like

Gaara: whacks the back of my head with the Baka Mallet

Me: Owowowowow!!!

Gaara: if you ever take that long to update this again I will do far worse.

Me: TT Lee! Gaaras threatening me!

Lee: Well you kind of deserve it…you sherked you duty…and disappointed the readers…to be completely honest I'm very disappointed in you

Me: is crouched down swirling finger in the dirt I know…

Gaara: turns to the readers sorry about the wait folks it will never happen again for now she has no excuses to not write.

Lee: Please review! All criticism welcome.


End file.
